


hey this girl kinda reminds me of inigo haha

by Hatless



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, also dont worry there's no hetero in this fic unless you squint, like its not there but you can tell and im sorry, made in the same factory as henricken products
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatless/pseuds/Hatless
Summary: In which Inigo tries to woo Owain as a girl, but it doesn't work out as he expects.





	hey this girl kinda reminds me of inigo haha

**Author's Note:**

> I want to note before you start reading, that there are mentions of a character I made up just for this fic. Her name is Isabella, and she's Mustafa's wife. Obviously, she makes no appearance in the story, but she had to have a name. Just wanted to clarify that she isn't canon so that nobody gets confused.

“So let me get this straight...” Gerome said, lowering his gaze over Inigo's nervous frame as he spoke. “You want me to dress you up as a woman... so you can date men?” The blush that never quite faded from Inigo's cheeks resurfaced full force at the wording of Gerome's not-quite-on-the-nose summary of what he was asking. Inigo shook his head like mad to deter Gerome's thought process before he even began to explain why it was wrong.

“I don't want to date men! I only want to have tea with a _single_ man... to test it out, you know?” Inigo couldn't meet Gerome's gaze as he spoke but imagined it as very judgmental right now. Inigo was, however, able to look up at Gerome when he replied with nothing but a sigh. “Is that so wrong?” Inigo defended, his blush fading a little bit while he held himself taller. “We're still young! It's okay to experiment with these kinds of things, and I'm sure you've considered-”

“Stop. Talking.” Gerome stopped him in his tracks, his growing headache audible. “I haven't considered anything. I do not wish to form any unnecessary bonds in this time. There's no reason for me to... experiment with my sexual orientation. I won't help you, either.” It took a couple seconds for Inigo to process this rejection as if it was too blunt. No teasing, no judgmental stare, and no further questions. Just no, he won't help.

“Please, Gerome! I don't want to go begging another person to help me with this... embarrassing dilemma.” Gerome had already started walking away. “Wait! This is so important to me, I don't think I can fight until we've taken care of it.” Another sigh was elicited from Gerome, and he turned to face Inigo once again. 

“Surely you aren't serious about that. This isn't some game, Inigo. We're fighting a war here, and you think you can just put it off to-” Gerome stopped himself, seeing Inigo's completely serious expression staring back at him. Whether Inigo is simply performing or not, Gerome can't take any chances and is forced to take Inigo's matter in earnest if it was going to affect their number of troops in battle. “Inigo, there's something I need to ask you before we do anything.” Inigo lit up hearing that Gerome was actually considering helping him.

“Anything!” Inigo nodded, trying to appear less nervous than he really was. He knew that he shouldn't have rushed to be so grateful for the 'no further questions' bit, and while Gerome wasn't usually one to pry, there are a lot of potential questions that could be thrown at Inigo right now. 

“Why dress up as a woman?” Gerome asked, continuing only when Inigo gave him a puzzled look. “Can you not just go out with a man as yourself?” Oh no. Inigo's blush was back. 

“Th-that's gay, Gerome.” Inigo snapped as if it was the most obvious reasoning in the world. Gerome tilted his head inquisitively.

“And it otherwise wouldn't be because...? Inigo. Unless there's something you're not telling me, you'll still be a man.”

“You misunderstand me, 'Rome. I know that this won't be straight merely because I'm pretending to be a woman. I simply want it to appear so to other people, including the man I go out with because I don't think he's... I mean, hypothetically, it would be harder to find a guy who, um...” Despite the mask, it's clear Gerome picked up on Inigo having someone in mind already. Thankfully for Inigo, he chose not to comment on it. “Er... what if I don't like it? Surely rumors would spread if I was seen with another man, and I wouldn't want that to happen after deciding I didn't enjoy the encounter.” But that argument was futile. Gerome already knew that Inigo was hiding his true motive. If he had a specific person in mind, Inigo already knew he would enjoy the encounter. Again, Gerome didn't comment, although he would be lying to himself if he wasn't a little bit curious to whom Inigo fancied enough for all this trouble.

“Okay, fine. You'll be a woman for this, but there's no way we're playing dress-up. I have no clue what possessed you to think I would be capable of making you appear so feminine.” Inigo opened his mouth to argue, but Gerome continued before he was able. “I know a couple of people in camp who might be able to temporarily make you a woman, somewhat-legitimately.” 

“What? Somewhat-legitimately... what does that even mean?” Inigo tried reading Gerome and failed. Stupid mask. 

“It means hexes, and I'm a little shocked you didn't think of that before coming to me. You'll still be Inigo, unfortunately, but you could have the body of a woman for some time.” Inigo managed to completely miss the insult Gerome threw into his idea, as he was too excited to put it into action. 

“You're a genius, Gerome! As always, of course. So, what are we waiting for? It's already past noon, let's find our mage!” Inigo dragged Gerome off towards the rest of camp before he had time to protest, ignoring his mumbled complaint about wanting to tell Minerva that he would return shortly. The duo passed by Tharja at some point but decided not to bother her since she was crouched in a bush, grinning maniacally while chanting something in an ancient tongue. Plus, she wasn't exactly the one Inigo wanted to go to for a matter like this. No, he needed someone who, like Gerome, wouldn't care to ask so many questions. Someone who not only wouldn't understand why on earth Inigo would want to do this, but wouldn't be too curious either. That's right, for the first and probably the only time, Inigo was looking for Henry. 

“Looking for someone?” A voice stopped Inigo and Gerome in their tracks, both of them politely turning to address Sumia's presence. She had a broad smile on her face for some reason, Inigo cautiously noting this as he nodded at her question and hesitantly smiled back. 

“Yes, actually. You haven't happened to see Henry around, have you?” This sent Sumia into a fit of giggles, effectively scaring Inigo and Gerome both. 

“What a coincidence!” Sumia exclaimed, recovering from her out of place laughter. “I was just looking for him... his body, at least! After all, I am Henry.” Sumia- no, Henry put his arms to his sides with his palms facing the boys and shrugged. “Sumia's in it right now, can't find her anywhere.” 

“Right...” Inigo trailed off, taking in the new information. It was a little bit funny, but also confusing and weird. How did they end up like that? Should he even ask? “Um, is there any chance you would be able to help us out while you're in that body?” Henry was shaking his head 'no' before Inigo even finished asking the question, but his smile didn't falter. It looked creepy on Sumia's face. Not that she didn't smile, of course, she just didn't smile... _like that._

“I'm afraid the only spell I can confidently cast right now is the reversal for this. This body may be physically stronger than mine, but it hasn't been trained a day in spell-casting. So unless what you need isn't someone cursed, my hands are tied. Oooh, maybe they really are!” Inigo and Gerome looked to each other for help, but Gerome simply shrugged.

“We do need your magic.” Inigo confirmed, turning his attention once again to Henry. “So if we find Sumia in your body and bring her to you, will you do us a favor in return?”

“We're allies! If you need someone cursed, you don't have to do me a favor first. I would really appreciate it if you found my body though, this one's...” Henry placed his hands on Sumia's chest shamelessly. “Not my style! Nya ha ha!”

“Of course! Well, we're off then! Right, Gerome?” Inigo grabbed Gerome by the wrist again before he could escape. “Don't go too far, we'll be back with Sumia and your body in no time at all!” Inigo winked out of habit, the fact Henry was the one behind Sumia's face not registering as he walked away with Gerome in tow. 

“You have an idea of where she is?” Gerome asked, not wanting to waste more time on this than he had to. Truthfully, he wasn't sure why he was still with Inigo at this point. He'd struck a deal with Henry and would surely be on his date in no time, so why was Gerome still here? Perhaps he would have escaped by now if there wasn't a hint of a chance that Inigo exposes who the mystery man is before dismissing Gerome. 

“Of course I do! If there's anything I'm an expert at, it's reading women. I could come up with a few places where she would be right now, like in the... in the...” at first Gerome thought Inigo was drawing a blank to where Sumia might be but realized as Inigo slowed to a halt that something had caught his eye. 

“Shinon STRIKE!” A familiar voice shouted nearby, and Gerome turned to see Owain tumble from somewhere in the air onto the ground and into a skillful roll, leading into a lunge of his sword that cut through the air with ease. As much as Gerome would not want to be on the other end of that move, he could tell that Owain seemed dissatisfied with his swordplay. Owain tilted his head to the right and moved his arm in the same direction as if lining up a shot. His blow must not have landed where he planned, despite not using a training dummy in the first place. Fascinating. Inigo seemed to be staring for a completely different reason, however. Gerome looked at Inigo's face, noticing the sweat that started accumulating on his brow and the blush dusting his cheeks. Looking back at Owain, he could see why. Owain must have been training for a while because at some point he had made the decision to remove his tunic. 

“I think I hear Minerva calling me... I have to go.” Gerome excused himself, his mild curiosity satisfied.

“Huh?” Inigo snapped himself out of his daze. “I thought you were going to help me find Sumia.” 

“You seemed confident enough that you could do that on your own. I have my own things to deal with.” Inigo didn't protest this time when Gerome took his leave, figuring he had already done enough to help set Inigo on track and asking for more would be unfair. An unexpected hand on Inigo's shoulder startled him, tricking him into reaching for his sword as he spun around to face- ah yes, an ally. Of course it was Owain. Of course he was without a shirt and drenched in sweat. Of course his hair looked like he just woke up after having a really great night, and of course he was keeping perfect eye contact with Inigo despite knowing how bashful Inigo could be under that much pressure. 

“If it isn't my prophetical comrade, and yet arch-adversary all the same! What brings you to the Avenger of Righteous Justice: Owain Dark?” and of course that's what comes out of his mouth when he opens it. Inigo almost thought it ruined the moment, but there wasn't supposed to be a moment to begin with. If he wanted to have Owain, even if it's just for one afternoon, he would surely have to go through with his plan. He still had to force himself not to stare at Owain's body when it came to responding though. Looking into his eyes wasn't an option after a couple of seconds of it, but looking anywhere else on his face was too distracting so he ended up awkwardly ripping his eyes from the man entirely. 

“What brings me here? I was just passing by.” Inigo stated, continuing when Owain's response didn't come quick enough. “I actually have some urgent matters to attend to in town. And I might not be back until tomorrow, but it's pretty boring a task so I'll spare you the details!” Inigo rushed the lie, ignoring Owain's loud protests as he lost the rowdy myrmidon as quickly as he possibly could. Inigo usually loved the excitable swordsman's company, but he didn't want to waste time talking to him as Inigo when he could be wooing him as... Inigo-ette! It's a work in progress. Now, to find that Sumia.

Inigo wasn't bluffing when he said he had a few ideas to where she may be. It only took him a couple tries, smiling himself in accomplishment when he found what appeared to be a very exhausted Henry laying on his back in a bed of flowers. “I've been looking everywhere for you, beautiful.” Inigo said with a smile as he approached Sumia. She sat up in a hurry, face flushed as she tripped over her words. “What's inspired you to come here, of all places?”

“B-beautiful? I'm not- I know it looks like it but, it's not... I didn't know you were- I'm not actually Henry! I won't tell anyone, I promise!” Sumia put a hand to Henry's chest as if giving an oath. The flustered, panicked look didn't really suit Henry's character, but Inigo wasn't fazed by that. What he was fazed by, however, was the fact he just completely overlooked that Sumia would think he was coming on to Henry. Matching Sumia's demeanor, he defended himself. 

“I wasn't speaking to Henry, Sumia! I was speaking to you!” Sumia tensed at the sound of her name, but relaxed when she realized what Inigo was saying. “Henry sent me to retrieve his body. Here, take my hand.” He helped Sumia up with ease, Henry's body is much lighter than he had ever anticipated. So much so, that he pulled Sumia much closer to himself than he intended to. He rolled with it, smiling at her and holding the eye contact he would likely never see again once Henry was back in his own body. “You must have been in that flower bed for a while, because you smell just like them.” Inigo commented, trying to come across as suave.

“Wow, Inigo! I didn't realize you could be so attracted to a frail Plegian dark mage. And don't say it's just because I'm in here right now, there's no way you can focus on just that!” Sumia giggled, sounding less hollow than Henry's trademark laugh but not too out of place. Inigo stuttered, pulling his hand away from Sumia and crossing his arms. 

“H-hey! Tharja's hot...” Sumia laughed harder. “And it is just because you're in his body right now. I wasn't about to treat you any differently just because you're temporarily body swapped, but if you're going to tease me about it I will.” The trip back to Henry was somewhat of an awkward one- for Inigo, at least. Sumia seemed rather tickled by how strangely he was acting around her, and he was not enjoying the number of times he had to help her up after she tripped over various things. (Including her own feet. Or in this unique case: Henry's feet.) Sure he didn't have to help her up, but what kind of gentleman would he be to let a lady help herself up in public repeatedly with him walking so nearby? Even if that 'lady' appeared to everyone else to be Henry. This is confusing.

“Hey, Sumia. Inigo.” Ricken was standing where Henry was before Inigo left, but he seemed in on what was going on. “Henry wanted to work on something in there so he asked me to point you two in the right direction when you got back.” Ricken pointed to a nearby tent, smiling at Inigo and Sumia before shifting uncomfortably. “Be careful where you put your hands, Inigo.” Inigo wasn't sure what Ricken meant until the realization hit him that he had put his arm around Sumia's shoulders at some point to keep her from tripping. Inigo tore himself away from Henry's frame, drawing a laugh out of both Sumia and Ricken. 

“D-don't laugh...” Inigo huffed, starting to walk in the direction of Henry's tent. Sumia followed close behind when she realized they were moving, and Ricken waved goodbye. This is dumb. This is all dumb, why can't Inigo just be happy with getting rejected by cute girls forever? Why did he have to face the strange dilemmas that were maybe-not-being-straight and maybe-having-a-crush-on-Owain? Wanting Owain this way wasn't something he would proudly admit even if he really was a woman. Inigo ducked into Henry's tent, and Henry glanced up from his work to shoot him a smile. He was mixing some sort of potion together. Needless to say, it looked a little strange with him inhabiting Sumia's body. 

“You're back! Did you bring my-” His question was answered before he finished asking it as Sumia tripped into the tent- falling flat on Henry's face. As in, she fell on her own face but was still in Henry's body. “I guess I should switch us back before you break something that hurts, huh? Nya ha ha!” Sumia rushed to her feet this time, not giving Inigo any time to help. 

“Please change us back! I have a meeting with some of my sisters soon.” Sumia asked frantically, almost as if she just remembered said meeting herself. Knowing her, she probably did.

“Alright, hold still!” Henry said, setting down a bowl of half-crushed herbs and standing up. Sumia stiffened, taking Henry’s warning to hold still very seriously. Inigo watched Henry in Sumia's body, interested in seeing how the Pegasus Knight looked casting a hex like this. It was quick, Henry simply exclaiming “ka-BLAMMO!” with a grin while a thin line of dark purple smoke circled around his outstretched hands. Everyone was still for a moment before Sumia broke the silence.

“It worked?” It worked. “Phew. Thank you, Henry! And thank you, Inigo, for returning me, I would be so late if it wasn't for you!” Sumia rushed to the entrance of the tent, tripping on her way out but gathering herself quickly and disappearing into the camp.

“So!” Inigo jumped at Henry's voice being so close to him, forgetting that he stood next to Sumia-in-Henry's-body as the spell was reversed. “Who did you need cursed?” Henry asked, walking around to stand in front of Inigo and smiling at him while he waited to receive orders.

“Me?” Inigo suggested but took it back immediately. “I mean, don't curse me! I need something... closer to what you just did with Sumia.” Henry tilted his head but kept smiling.

“You want to swap bodies with someone? Oh, was that why Gerome was here earlier?” Inigo shook his head at Henry's guesses, deciding to skip straight to the point.

“I want you to make me into a woman.” Inigo stated bluntly. If you blinked, you would miss the moment of genuine surprise that appeared on Henry's face that was quickly replaced with his usual smile.

“Okay!” Henry agreed, picking up Inigo's arm and examining it closer.

“Er, what are you...? Wait, that's all? Just okay? No questions asked?” Inigo stared at Henry suspiciously as he finished examining one arm and moved on to the other. 

“I have questions, silly! And a disclaimer, but I need to get a better look at how much I'm changing and where. May I?” Henry gripped the bottom of Inigo's tunic, and it took Inigo a moment to process he was asking for permission to lift it. Inigo felt his face grow warmer as he nodded, Henry wasting no time in lifting the fabric so that he could get a closer look at Inigo's abdomen. Henry placed a hand on Inigo's side, dragging it down over Inigo's waistline to get a feel for just how straight it was. Inigo gasped at the unfamiliar contact, immediately cursing himself for letting it provoke any sort of reaction. He noted Henry's mumbled apology, but at the same time felt as though he had to have imagined it- since when did Henry care? Then again, Henry did ask permission before lifting Inigo's shirt anyways. Time spent with the shepherds really was starting to affect him. “My magic isn't strong enough to permanently transform you, but I might be able to have it last for a few days at a time if I get it right.” Henry said, and Inigo quirked a brow. “You'll just have to visit me every couple of days so I can refresh the spell, but other than that everything should be-”

“Henry. I suddenly don't think we're on the same page.” Inigo's embarrassment was evident in his pitch. He hadn't expected Henry to think he actually wanted to be a woman permanently! Even if Inigo had seen that coming, he wouldn't have guessed Henry would be so okay with it. Henry was never one to judge, but to willingly go through so much trouble just to make Inigo happy... well, that just shows how devoted Henry was to every member of the group. Despite the misunderstanding, Inigo was glad he decided not to ask Tharja to do this instead. “To clarify: I need to temporarily be a woman. Just for the rest of the day, maybe tonight as well if it's not too much trouble.” 

“Oh! That's way easy, you should have just said that from the start!” Henry straightened Inigo's shirt out to be how it was before he lifted it and moved on to trace lines on his face with his index finger. Planning out ways to make him look more feminine, no doubt. “You didn't bring a change of clothes?” Henry asked, and Inigo gulped.

“I'll need one?” Henry hummed as he considered the question, unlatching a strap across Inigo's chest that forced a piece of equipment to fall to the ground. Slipping a couple fingers under the stiffer material over-top Inigo's tunic, Henry shook his head.

“Probably not, but you might wanna take this off.” Henry warned, and Inigo did exactly as advised. “Okay, don't move an inch! This probably won't hurt.”

“You're not sure? Have you done this before?” Henry laughed, shrugging the question off.

“Alright, get ready for... ker-PLOW!” Inigo's breath hitched, trying his best not to move while Henry cast his spell. “Hey, it worked! How do you feel? Nauseous?” Inigo wasn't sure if Henry's surprise about it working was supposed to mean anything, but chose to not let it bother him because it sounded like the hex worked. Immediately, Inigo groped himself. What else would he do?

“How do I look? Am I hot? Do you have a mirror?” Inigo's voice was startlingly feminine. It was comparable to Lucina's, but with Inigo's accent and tone, it was clearly distinguishable.

“You do look really pretty! I wouldn't imagine you'd make an ugly girl.” Henry said, opening a bag and digging around until he found whatever it was he was searching for. “Ahh here, this was a goodbye-gift from a nice lady in Plegia named Isabella! You should have it for tonight. Or keep it, I don't really care.” Henry dismissed, handing Inigo a decorative metal locket with a gemstone on it. It was worn with time and lacked a chain to go with it. Inigo opened the locket, the inner left side bearing a photograph of who he could only assume to be Isabella and her husband, and on the right was a mirror. He held the locket up in an attempt to get a better look at his new appearance in the tiny mirror. 

“Cute!” Inigo couldn't help but blush over the girl he saw in the mirror, but he didn't feel the teeniest bit bashful. “Wow Henry, you really know how to make a babe! I'm a total knockout!” Inigo loved hearing his own voice in this form. It was true: Henry made him completely irresistible. Inigo wanted to buy himself tea. Inigo wanted to buy himself anything he wanted, and he wanted to smooch himself- platonically- and hug, and give many pats. The girl he was looking at could spike his drink and steal his wallet and he wouldn't even mind because damn. Henry seemed relatively unfazed but was pleased that Inigo appreciated his handiwork. 

“Happy to help! You should be able to will it off at any time, but if you don't... it should wear off around dawn tomorrow?” With all this uncertainty, Inigo was confident that Henry had indeed never done this before. Henry was skilled in his craft, however, so Inigo trusted no underlying mistakes had been made. 

“Thank you so much, Henry! You did perfectly!” Inigo praised as he started to button his second chest piece back on- carefully. He had to leave a couple buttons undone, but it looked natural. “As much as I'd love to stay and sing your praises for doing such a fantastic job, I am needed elsewhere.” Inigo picked up the strap and pouch Henry had pulled off him before they started, sliding the locket inside before strapping it around his chest. It fit a little uncomfortable, though. Thinking about it for a moment, Inigo removed it and then strapped it around his waist instead, accentuating his new curves. He readjusted his bangs, brought some of his now rather long and unruly hair over his shoulders and smiled confidently as he placed his hands on his hips. 

“Good luck with seducing some guy!” Henry sang, patting Inigo on the shoulder. Inigo looked at him in disbelief.

“How did you know?” Inigo asked. Henry almost lost his composure. Almost. 

“That was supposed to be a joke, but good luck again anyway!” Inigo blushed, realizing he exposed himself.

“R-right... well thanks, I'm off.” With that, Inigo left Henry's tent and set off to find Owain. Not much time was wasted getting Inigo's temporary new look all sorted out, so he figured it was safe to say Owain would be in the same opening he found him training in earlier. This assumption would be correct, and Inigo was thankful that he didn't have to hunt for the myrmidon. At the same time, as he approached Owain, he kind of wanted to hide in a barrel and not show his face. Owain, still shirtless, had moved on to what appeared to be a combination of physical training and psych training. He was facing away from Inigo, close enough to hear, but not close enough to pay any mind to Inigo's presence.

“Owain had the brigands defeated, swiftly returning the young merchant's priceless wares. The merchant conveyed many thanks unto the hero, insisting on rewarding his selfless deeds with a handsome treasure. 'This sword had been passed down in my family for decades.' the merchant began, revealing the fine craftsmanship. 'Its name... is Incandescent Moon!' …. oh, I like that.” Owain sheathed his sword, taking his journal out of a satchel and flipping to one of the pages so that he could write down his newest name. Inigo took this as his chance to close the gap between him and Owain, noticing when Owain sensed his arrival and tensed. He stopped walking when he was a couple paces away, silently waiting for Owain to finish writing and make the first move. Owain closed the book and slid it back into the satchel, suddenly drawing his sword and spinning the blade in his hand deftly. “What do we have here...” Owain turned around with a swing of his sword, Inigo having to jump back to not get nicked as Owain pointed the sword at him provokingly. “An alluring maiden, here to challenge Owain Dark to a duel?” Inigo took half a step back, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. Should he play along?

“Right now? With real weapons? Is that safe?” Inigo wondered aloud. “You're not even wearing all of your gear!” Inigo protested, and Owain scoffed. 

“Do not worry, fair demoiselle. I'm willing to go easy on you while we settle our affaire d'honneur.” Inigo sighed, deciding to play along for now.

“I'm no troubadour, and you've no need to go easy on me.” Inigo drew his sword, prepared to launch an attack at a moment's notice. “Let's dance!” The two attacked at the same time, at first easy to keep up with. Inigo struck left, Owain dodged and lunged forward. Inigo leaped out of the way and swiped right, to which Owain parried and countered with an oblique blow that landed on Inigo's pauldron. The two jumped back from each other, effectively resetting the fight while Owain took a moment to size up his opponent. 

“Impressive,” Owain commented, preparing to dash forward once again. “But are you the worthy opponent I've been seeking?” They engaged a second time, but this time the swordplay was much harder to keep up with. The clashing of metal was all you could hear in the clearing for a good thirty seconds until a misstep allowed Owain to put Inigo in check. He was seated on top of Inigo, who was on his back. The only thing stopping Owain's sword from landing a direct blow was Inigo's own blade. “I suppose not-” Inigo suddenly gasped out as if in pain, causing Owain to falter and ease off Inigo. Inigo smirked, taking the opportunity to completely reverse their positions. 

“You were saying?” Inigo purred, a shit-eating-grin etched onto his features. Owain looked deeply offended.

“Hey, no fair!” Owain protested. “You-” Owain bit back his words, composing himself. “You used my own kind heart against me. A dirty trick, but still one that has me beat. I admit defeat, not for inferior swordsmanship, but for inferior resolve.” Inigo nodded, standing up and sheathing his weapon.

“Well said. Here, let me help you up.” It's truly ridiculous the number of times Inigo has had to help someone up today. Even though every time prior to this was Sumia, it's still ridiculous. Inigo took note of how Owain's hand felt in his own- larger than usual? No, his own hands were simply daintier due to Henry's spell. Owain's calloused fingers were noticeably different compared to the hands Inigo usually held, reminding him of why he was doing this. Inigo sighed wistfully. Why couldn't the girls be enough? How did he develop such strong feelings for his friend?

“Um...” Owain shifted awkwardly, bringing Inigo back to reality. At some point in his short daze, he had grabbed Owain's hand with the second one of his own, circling one of his thumbs in the fluffy material at the end of his glove.

“Sorry.” Inigo apologized, bringing Owain's hand up to his mouth and pressing his lips against the knuckles for a brief moment before letting go. Inigo cleared his throat before getting back into character for one last thing. “Owain, was it? As a reward for my victory in our duel, may I request to have tea with the man of legend... Owain Dark?”

“Uh, no. I mean- wait, you defeated me in a duel, and the reward you request is... a date?” Inigo was a little taken aback by this reaction, having expected Owain to gladly take the fair maiden- the completely irresistible knockout might he add, out for a cup of tea. The more Inigo thought about it though, the more it made sense. Owain has defeated many maidens and rescued many damsels in his roleplay stories but never has he put a romantic element in one. His stories are about fighting, adventure, and darkness, not... tea. Nevertheless, Inigo must insist.

“What can I say? I am a woman of passion.” Inigo stated, resting a flirtatious hand gently on Owain's bare shoulder. “What do you say to one cup? Give me a chance to win you over.” Owain removed Inigo's hand from his shoulder but smiled.

“Unlikely you will, but I'll let you try.” Inigo tilted his head, donning a cute smile to cover up his mild offense at Owain removing his hand. “Just let me find the rest of my gear, and we'll go.”

“You lost it?” Inigo leaned toward Owain as he asked, Owain almost taking a step back to Inigo's surprise. Owain wasn't shy, right? Maybe he was shy around girls? Inigo had never seen him act that way around any girls he knew but decided to go with his theory anyway.

“Me? Lost something? Ha! Of course not. Owain Dark wouldn't mislay his possessions, amateur move! Oh no. Fate's behest, my garments endow me with the power to slay gods, a power that I am not to command without first being judged by she who turns the wheels of time.” Inigo blinked, taking in Owain's handful of words.

“You're saying fate hid your shirt, and finding it is a test to see if you deserve wearing it?” Owain nodded, appearing pleased that Inigo deciphered what he was saying rather than just dismissing it. 

“Right you are! You are a clever girl... er, what is your name?” Oh shit. Inigo-ette probably wouldn't work here. Why hadn't Inigo decided on a name before coming here? Stupid! Inigo hugged his own waist while trying to quickly think of a name, feeling the locket Henry gave him through the fabric that made up his pouch. Wait, that's it!

“Isabella.” Inigo decided aloud, covering up his previous contemplation with a broad smile and a confident pose. “You're cute though, so you can call me Belle.” 

“Right. Well, Isabella,” Owain started, Inigo frowning at Owain's blatant spurn of his advances. “Are you ready to challenge fate?” 

“You mean find your tunic? Sure!” It didn't take them long to find Owain's shirt hanging in a tree, and Inigo began rushing Owain into tea time the moment he finished fastening it back on. “Come on, I've already got everything set up for this very occasion!”

“What? You anticipated asking me out on a date today?” Owain asked, and Inigo nodded happily.

“I've had eyes for you since... well, for a while now. I hope that's not creepy! I really want this to go well.” Inigo swayed as he spoke, twirling a few strands of his hair around an index finger. Owain looked... guilty, almost? No, he was just intimidated by Inigo's efforts. Perhaps he didn't want the lady to do all of the planning. No matter! Owain will enjoy this date. Inigo will make sure of it. “Come on, let's go already!” Inigo grabbed Owain's hand, leading him further away from camp. The brief walk to where Inigo had set up their date was tense, and Inigo let go of Owain's hand at one point in an attempt to make it somewhat less awkward. It seemed to work, as Owain was visibly more relaxed by the time they arrived at a peaceful riverside. 

“Oh wow, you had a whole picnic set up before you even asked me. Are you in some kind of hurry?” Owain asked, sitting down on one side of the blanket Inigo had set out for the two of them. Inigo giggled, sitting down opposite him so that he could start pulling out prepared snacks from a basket.

“Yes, actually.” Inigo confirmed, separating the contents of the basket into equal halves and placing them carefully in front of them both. “Truth is, I noticed you when I first got posted in the area. I... really wanted to do something like this with you, but I was far too shy to ask.” Inigo would be lying if he said he didn't rehearse this part a little. “Every day when I woke up I would look in the mirror and say 'Isabella, today is the day you ask that hot myrmidon out for tea!' And every day I would run away in shame before you saw me coming!” Owain clearly believed this story, and Inigo picked up a kettle. Thankfully, it was still warm. Actually, it was still pretty hot. “Tomorrow, they're moving me miles away from this post. That's why I've forced myself to prepare all of this today. I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left without leaving you wanting more.” Inigo winked, finally fixing the two cups of tea as he finished his performance. 

“Man, I had no idea I had a secret admirer this whole time.” Owain said, shifting in place and staring into the teacup Inigo handed him. “It's a shame you have to leave so soon, I'm sure we could have made great friends!” Friends. Was he mocking Inigo at this point? How was he feigning disinterest this well? Inigo ground his teeth together at this but covered it up with a cheerful smile.

“We're friends already, Owain! We just won't be able to see each other much after today, so I hope we can make it count.” Inigo said, attempting to make it suggestive. He held his teacup up, showing the contents to Owain as if he didn't have his own. “You'll really like this tea. It's my own citrus blend and I think it might resonate with you.” Inigo had tried to recreate a tea that he remembers Maribelle and Lissa shared a very long time ago. A very long time ago as in today, but also from before they died in Inigo and Owain's own lost timeline. The flavor always reminds Inigo of Owain and all of the things they've been through together, and he always wondered if Owain thought of him when he had citrus blends too. Owain hesitantly took a sip of the tea, looking thoughtful. 

“Egads! How did you know this was my favorite flavor?” Inigo beamed at the approval, taking a sip of the tea himself. 

“It's my favorite, too! I'm glad you like it.” Inigo chimed, becoming hopeful again that this might turn out just as planned. He expected Owain to fall for Isabella a bit quicker, but taking it slow may still be fast enough to get laid. Er, to get paid. To have all of his efforts pay off. Shut up, this isn't deceitful at all. “Just go easy on the pastries. Wouldn't want to spoil dinner.” Owain choked on a sip of tea.

“D-dinner?” Owain stuttered, and Inigo nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You might never see me again after this, Owain.” Inigo placed a hand gently on Owain's arm, but calmly retracted it on his own before it made him uncomfortable. “Just play along for now.” Owain smiled sympathetically and nodded, Inigo quietly turning to his tea for advice. He really, truly didn't feel like he was on a date with Owain right now. This persona he made up was, but he wasn't. As happy as Inigo was to have Owain start warming up to Isabella... he would have been happier to sit here as Inigo.

“So, that trick you pulled earlier. While we were dueling?” Owain brought the scene up seemingly to break the silence that hung in the air, and Inigo hummed in response. “Have you a name for it?”

“Eternal chastity.” Inigo mumbled, Owain leaning closer to him with a puzzled look on his face.

“Beg pardon?”

“I said it doesn't have one. Help me think of one?” Owain happily agreed. They sat by the riverside for hours trying to come up with names for Inigo's moves, and at some point, Inigo completely forgot it was supposed to be a date. Owain had a hidden talent for making such tense situations completely loosen up after a bit of encouragement. 

“So when you make swings like this, think of words like oblique to describe the motion.” Owain moved his arm diagonally through the air to show Inigo what he meant. “It can also be used to describe your position when a slanted line like this can be drawn to connect you and your opponent. Although I like to say I have them cater-cornered because it sounds more like I'm winning.” Inigo laughed while taking in Owain's advice, sitting further upright as he prepared to draw hand motions of his own.

“Alright, so what kind of words would you use to describe...” Inigo closed his eyes, picturing his blade being in his hands as he raised them both above his head. Letting go of the imaginary blade with his left hand, he lowered both arms. The one holding said blade was outstretched horizontally while the other relaxed before springing into action once again to grip the imaginary pommel as he pointed the sword forward. Inigo opened his eyes again only after finishing the move, and Owain looked uncertain.

“Um... dancing? It's not something I would do.” Inigo sat back, palms in the dirt as he considered Owain's words. He didn't respond to them though, since it suddenly dawned on him that the sun was dangerously close to overlapping with the horizon. 

“We have to be in town soon, would you help me carry these things back to camp?” Inigo asked, starting to pack things into the basket.

“It would be my pleasure, fair maiden.” Owain answered, lending a hand. Inigo smiled to himself. Was he winning at last? Next was dinner. 

“I made reservations at a nice restaurant in town. Nothing dress-code-fancy, but it has a cozy atmosphere and the food is simply underrated. You'll love it.” Owain didn't argue. In fact, he seemed happy to hear it. About time. Inigo had Owain wait while he took the picnic supplies back to his tent, meeting back up with him so that they could head into town together. 

“Um, if you don't mind, Owain...” Inigo leaned close to Owain's ear as he spoke, not wanting anyone to hear them as they were already in the restaurant's waiting area. “Could you try and remember table manners while we're here?” Owain scoffed, leaning close to Inigo to respond in the same tone.

“You're talking to an expert on dining etiquette here, Belle.” Despite it not being Inigo's name, he felt warm hearing Owain finally use the nickname he suggested earlier.

“Expert on dining etiquette? You were just chewing pastries with your mouth open while going on about swords.” Inigo pointed out, and Owain put a hand on his chest as if he was offended. 

“And you loved it! But really, I know proper etiquette. I just save it for formal settings.” Owain clarified, and Inigo believed him. With Lissa as a mother and Brady as a friend, it only makes sense that he would know how to behave himself at a formal dinner. Inigo had just never seen him do it.

The two were seated near the back of the restaurant, the waitress coming shortly after they were seated to take drink orders. Inigo stopped the waitress after she took the orders, smiling up at the young lady from his seat. “You're gorgeous, by the way. If I ever run into you while you're off the clock, we should have tea.” Owain looked at Inigo inquisitively. The waitress blushed, trying to conceal a giggle for the sake of staying professional as she walked off.

“And here I thought I was special.” Owain pouted, though it was clear he was teasing. “You flirt with everyone?”

“I can't help it... girls are just so cute.” Inigo practically had hearts in his eyes as he trailed off. Owain nodded awkwardly, flipping through the menu so that he could decide what to eat before the waitress returned with their drinks. When she did return, she carefully set the drinks down and took out her notepad and pen. 

“Alright, are you ready now or should I come back shortly?” The waitress asked politely, and Inigo informed her that they were ready.

“But first, what do you recommend?” Inigo inquired, leaning toward the waitress so that he could hear every word clearly. She happily gave a very convincing review of the restaurant's special, and you could tell that she was genuinely passionate about the food they served there. “That sounds divine. Wouldn't you agree, Owain? I'll have that.” The waitress looked proud of herself as she wrote down his order, turning to Owain next.

“I agree, you make it sound so good. Make that two, please.” Owain said, and the waitress beamed, taking the menus as she left. “You were right when you said this place had a nice atmosphere. I like it.” Owain commented, and Inigo was glad he chose the right spot.

“The cute waitress helps a lot, right?” Inigo asked, flashing a smile at Owain who chuckled nervously.

“It doesn't hurt, that's for sure.” The two managed to keep up small talk until the waitress returned with their food, setting it down with a quiet “enjoy” before leaving the couple alone.

“Oh, this smells amazing!” Inigo praised, slipping utensils out of a folded napkin and taking a bite. “Wow, it tastes amazing too.” It was a little difficult to understand Inigo with the mouthful of food, but he got the point across. Owain couldn't help but laugh, making a point to put his napkin in his lap before taking a fork to the meal.

“Hypocrite.” Owain teased, and Inigo partially flushed in embarrassment. 

“It's worth it, I regret nothing.” Inigo said while Owain shoveled a forkful of ingredient into his mouth.

“Mmf, I see, I don't blame you.” Inigo was happy to see they both agreed that the food was excellent, and wondered if he would be able to recreate it at any point with enough effort.

“So... you don't go out often?” Inigo asked, but he already knew the answer. He's never seen Owain go on a date with anyone in his life, and he sees Owain a lot. It was a good question to ask as Isabella though, he figured that asking as himself would give him less of a shot at getting a straight answer as to why.

“I don't. I spend most of my spare time training, both my body and mind.” Owain explained, taking a sip of his beverage. “Plus, talking to my fellow soldiers is enough to raise my spirits. Even if they do make fun of me half the time.” Owain finished, going in for another bite of food.

“Are you a virgin?” Owain nearly choked on the bite he took when Inigo asked this, forcing himself to swallow before he looked at Inigo in disbelief. 

“Don't you think that's a little personal?” Owain asked, voice lowered as if he didn't want anyone but Inigo to hear. Inigo turned to see if anyone was even paying them any mind, and when nobody appeared to be, joined in on the lowered voice anyways. 

“I am.” Inigo answered his own question, running his hands through some of his hair. “Which is ridiculous because... well, look at me.” Truthfully, Inigo didn't really want to do a girl. Or be done as a girl for that matter, but if that's what it takes... 

“Well.” Owain said, Inigo noticing that his face took on a pinkish tone as he failed to hold any sort of eye contact. “I am, too, but not because I can't. I just don't want to.” 

“Your face betrays you, but I'll believe it because you're too attractive for any girl to be saying no.” Inigo said, trying to read Owain's body language.

“I-it's true. I've technically never been denied by a girl, because I've never made any advances towards one.” Inigo honestly wasn't sure if Owain was more pitiful than he was or not. To be fair, the only reason Inigo started talking to girls was to get over his extreme shyness. Not a problem Owain ever had.

“Hi, is everything alright?” The cute waitress was back to make sure the two enjoyed the food. Perfect timing, too, because Inigo honestly wasn't sure what he would have said next.

“Everything is perfect! Thank you for the recommendation, we both love it.” Inigo put his hand over Owain's as he said this and tried not to laugh when it twitched at the unexpected contact. The waitress walked away after an “It's my pleasure,” and the two were left alone once again. 

“So you're really leaving tomorrow, huh?” Owain asked, but of course, it was more of an observation than a question. “That's a shame, I was starting to really like you.”

“Hey, I'm not gone yet!” Inigo argued, squeezing Owain's hand. To Inigo's surprise, Owain returned the gesture before pulling away to eat his meal. Reciprocation?!

They talked some more while they ate, but neither of them protested when the talking died into a comfortable silence. With their plates clear and drinks empty, it was time to pay the bill. Inigo and Owain both took out their wallets.

“Um, no.” Inigo stated, and Owain frowned.

“Please, Belle, you've already done so much. I can't live with the guilt.” Owain insisted dramatically, and Inigo sighed. Owain had a point, and Inigo would probably feel the same way if a girl went through this much trouble for him, so he let Owain pay for dinner. Inigo noticed that he left a generous tip for their waitress, and was sure to wink at her on their way out. It was dark by the time they left. Not pitch black, but enough to see the stars overhead as the couple began what would be a relatively short journey back to camp. Owain was gazing at the stars as they walked, contemplative. Inigo was looking at Owain, for the most part. Inigo waited for them to reach a secluded portion of the walk so that he could stop Owain, grabbing his attention by tugging on the fuzzy portion of one of his sleeves. Inigo cleared his throat, carefully considering his words.

“And so, the alluring mercenary's modest request was fulfilled.” Inigo began, Owain smiling in appreciation at someone else beginning the roleplay for once. “A date with Owain Dark, a handsome myrmidon of legend, bringing the duelists closer as both allies and comrades.” Inigo squinted for a moment, disapproving of his own clunky amateur-style word flow, but continued anyway. “However, the maiden still has one more request...” Inigo trailed off, holding eye contact with Owain. It took Owain a moment to recognize Inigo was stopping there, but he was able to pick up without trouble.

“With the recently established friendship, Owain Dark would fain lend any assistance to the dame if asked – pray tell- what is your desire?” Owain's response was relatively short due to curiosity, wanting to know what Inigo was on about.

“I want... a kiss.” Inigo stated bluntly, closing his eyes and leaning in. Not two seconds passed when Inigo's lips were met by something... fuzzy. He opened his eyes to the realization that Owain had placed his hand over Inigo's mouth in a panic, the fluffy material on the end of his arm-guard pushed up against his lips. Inigo jerked away from Owain's hand, spitting on the ground and glaring at him. “You're impossible!”

“I'm sorry, this can't work.” 

“I noticed! But why? Everything went so well, I thought you liked me!” A million things were going through Inigo's head at the moment. Did Owain hate romance?

“I do like you! Isabella, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. And you did all of those things for me, you're kind, and thoughtful and... argh! I hate this, I hate that this would be so perfect if you... if you were...” 

“If I was...” Inigo was puzzled. He did everything perfectly, right? What was the problem? Did Isabella's resemblance to Inigo deter Owain from liking her, perhaps? Owain took a deep breath, looking troubled. He seemed able to compose himself though, and Inigo prepared to listen. 

“You may have heard that Owain Dark has involved himself with many dames in the past.” Owain started, and Inigo nodded for him to continue. “These were all gorgeous women, each with nigh irresistible charm. Owain fell for none of them, as he...” Owain blushed, looking away from Inigo while he rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous hand. “Strongly prefers gentlemen.” Inigo gaped at Owain, letting that sink in. It was so obvious in hindsight. Had Inigo really convinced himself that nobody would ever feel the same as him so well that he didn't get any of the hints Owain was giving until now? Yes, yes he had. 

The longer Inigo went without replying, the tenser the situation grew. Owain was clearly uneasy admitting what he did out loud, having no idea what Isabella would think of him now that he's revealed that about himself. Only, Isabella wasn't real. All of this trouble Inigo went through to become someone he thought Owain would like – it was all pointless. Inigo couldn't help but laugh. It was a small chuckle at first, but erupted into loud, very genuine laughter in seconds. “You mean... this was all pointless?” Inigo asked between fits of laughter, and Owain had never looked more confused.

“You're laughing?” Owain questioned. “This is funny?”

“I'm sorry, you really don't know how ridiculous this whole day has been for me...” Inigo's laughing slowed to a stop, and he placed his hands on Owain's shoulders. “Here, this should help you get the joke.” Much to Owain's surprise, it was no longer Isabella standing in front of him. Inigo had no trouble willing the disguise off, just as Henry said. “Tada! It was me the whole time.”

“I-Inigo?” Owain flushed further, trying to process how everything he just did with some girl he barely knew was actually done with Inigo. “Wh-how? Why?”

“I thought I wanted something that I couldn't have, so I went to Henry. And, well, you see what he did.” Inigo summarized, gesturing towards himself despite no longer being in disguise. “I thought I might be able to get what I wanted... just for a night, you know?” A moment passed while all of this sunk in with Owain, but when he finally understood, he burst into laughter as well. Inigo joined in, and it took a while for their laughter to die down.

“I can't believe it- you roleplayed as a dame!” Owain pointed out, Inigo growing flustered but continuing to smile. 

“Don't remind me! I just wanted you to like me- or her, rather.”

“And the citrus blend! It makes more sense now, although I'm still flattered you would remember such minutia.”

“You are? I mean, I like the blend because it reminds me of you... s-say, I know I'm no longer a dame, but is it too late for that second request?” Inigo had barely finished asking when Owain grabbed his chin roughly, jerking him closer with his free hand and crashing their lips together with force. It was brief, but intense, and left Inigo beaming. “That's it?” He teased, and Owain pulled away.

“Yep. We're not in a hurry anymore, right?” Owain asked, referencing Isabella's station situation that had her in such a rush to get things going between them.

“C-come on!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could marry Owain. I settled on making him my son, but still. Girls get all the good characters, I swear.  
> Please let me know what you thought of this fanfiction! If you like it I might write more Awakening stories like this. Probably.  
> Also, tell me if you thought the characterizations were okay? I'm still new here and appreciate the feedback.


End file.
